If Only
by Friends4ever55
Summary: A happy story of a family of 9 together and happy...but when a deathly illness passes though, whats to do? Then an unexpected...unwanted visitor...Whatever it Takes sequel! Review! I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place!
1. Prologue Part 1

**Max's POV**

I sat by my wife's hospital bed knowing this would be my last moments with her. "Zoey...I'm so sorry. I failed you and the kids. I am an awful father, I love you." I kissed her forehead and crawled into the bed with her.

"Mr. Russo." the doctor came in "It's time."

"I understand." I sat down is my wheelchair and they wheeled me away. Away from my wife, away from my family...  
**Alex's POV**

I sat in the rocking chair holding a crying Rachel the eldest of the triplets; they were 6 months old and growing within a blink of an eye. I put my free hand on Rachel's forehead. She most definitely had a fever. The doctor prescribed her some antibiotics so I gave them to her and laid her in the crib. I walked out to be met my eldest daughter Kenzie "How is she?" she asked me

"Sick." I sighed "I've got to talk to your father. If you hear her come and get me immediately, understand and watch your cousins and brother." I told my daughter

I walked up to Mason and kissed his cheek. "How is she?" he asked

"I think she's better, but it's best to leave Taylor and Matthew out of there." I warned my husband

"Mommy!" Kenzie called "Rachel is crying!"

"I've got to go," I told Mason and headed upstairs to my crying daughter. I opened the nursery door and walked to Rachel's crib. I put my hand on her forehead, she was burning up. Worse than before, her eyes were a little swollen and her nose stuffy. I reached for my phone and called the doctor. "Dr. Joan." she answers

"Hi, Dr. Joan, it's Alex Greybeck, Rachel is worse...I'm really worried, her eyes are swollen, nose stuffy, and burning up." I explained

"Bring her in firs thing in the morning, but if she gets ANY worse, call me and I'll be there." She told me

"Okay will do thank you." I hung up still in deep concern about my baby girl

I heard someone outside the door. I looked up to see Mason. "What's wrong?" I asked seeing his worried expression

"She's sick. She's so pale she looks lifeless…" I could see his eyes were filled with anger "You promised me that she would be alright!" he yelled at me then stormed out of the room leaving me alone with Rachel

"Mason!" I called and stood to my feet. I heard our bedroom door slam and I slumped back in the rocking chair

Soon Rachel fell asleep once again and I laid her in her crib. I went downstairs to find that Mason had left Taylor and Matthew unattended in their playpen

I picked them up and took them to the kitchen and set them on their play mat in the corner, so I could start dinner. "Kenzie! Please come here!" I called

"Yeah mom." She bounded down the stairs and kissed her brother and sister on the head then turned to me

"Could you go get your father for me?" I asked not taking my eyes from the stew

"Daddy said he was taking a walk, he left while you were putting Rachel down." She told me. I sighed and told her, "Then please help your brothers wash up for dinner and get them sat at the table."

"Without dad?" she asked

"Yes…" I sighed…

If only he believed everything was going to be okay…

**Zoey's POV**

I sat in my wheelchair stunned at everything I had just been told. Max gave his heart to me? And he didn't make it out of the surgery, I was a widow. I single moth…I'm not a mother, my children and who knows where. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said

Ian walks in the door holding pink roses my favorite flower, in one hand and chocolates in the other. "How are you?" he questioned

"I'm okay…I just found out that my husband gave me his heart and I have been in a coma for like a year." I let out a nervous chuckle

"Well Zoey, I think that everything is going to be fine." He smiled at me

"You know…How do you know my names Zoey?" I asked I had always gone by Stephanie or Annie in the 'fake world'

"I talked to Max." he told me, "He talked about your sons and your life. It was nice…then he asked me…to take care of you." He whispered

"Can I admit something to you?" I asked him my eyes shining looking into his beautiful blues

"Anything." He sat in front of me

"I like you." I shyly said. "I know you don't know the 'real' me, but if you're willing t…" I felt lips being pressed against mine.

"I like you too…" he smiled

We kissed again and he said that he booked us flights to New York for Saturday morning. He then took me to his apartment where I would be staying until I got home.

**Mason's POV**

I walked past the house; I was coming back from my walk, but chose to keep on. I walked to our park about 3 miles from the house. I sat on a bench and rested my head on the back of it.

"_Come on Daddy!" a little girl squealed and pulled my hand_

_ "Where?" I asked_

_ "Come on!" she pulled harder_

_ "Sweetie, tell daddy where you want to go?" I laughed_

_ "Everywhere! I want to explore the world with you daddy!" she stopped and looked at me "Daddy?" she asked looking into my eyes_

"_Yes, baby?" _

"_Don't leave me…okay?" _

"_Never baby…never." I softly kissed her head and we ran through the park hand in hand_

I picked my head up from the bench and smiled…Alex is right everything will be okay. I got up and started walking back to the house. I heard someone behind me I turned to see "Christian…" I growled

**There you go…Chapter one of Whatever it Takes sequel! Semi-Cliffhanger! Who is Christian? Who was the little girl in Masons 'dream' **_**Was it Rachel? **_**Or Taylor? Find out soon. I love y'all! Thank you for your reviews and support I hope you love this one as much as Whatever it takes! **

**-Friends4ever55 and if you don't already follow me on twitter at Freinds4ever552! Review!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: This is weird, but this is like a prologue part 2. Then the real story starts in the next chapter. **

**Alex's POV**

I was worried about Mason. It is 9 o'clock and all the kids have been put to bed with Rachel moved into mine and Mason's room. I paced the living room filled with worry, where could he be. There was a knock on the door I rushed over to find Madison in tears. "Maddy what's wrong?" I asked pushing my worry's aside for a moment

"Justin and I had a fight…" she cried "And he…he told me he was better off…with, with Juliet!" she sobbed

"That's not at all true." I tried to sooth her, but she was sobbing so hard her body was shaking

"It mu-must be or he…he wouldn't have said something s-so horrible." She stuttered over her words

"It's not Justin has had some anger problems maybe he's just really upset he'll get over and come looking for you." I told her directing her upstairs to a guest room, our only guest room

"Just lie down and go to sleep okay." I told her she nodded and lay on the bed.

I shut the door and realized that in all that I forgot about Mason. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed his number.

No answer.

**Mason's POV**

"Why are you here brother?" I asked the man standing before me

"To see my little bro, what else?" he asked

"You know I don't want to see you!" I growled

"Awwwww don't hurt my feelings it makes me mad…and we both know what happens when we get mad, don't we?" he chuckled

"Shut up!" I snapped

"Mason, Mason, Mason. You tell me that, but then I can't tell you all the things I plan to do to that precious little family of yours." He smirked

"You. Stay. Away. From. Them." I looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Right about now, that wife of yours should be coming to look for you, ending up in a car…with the bomb about to blow." Christian took off

What! I took off in a run just in time to see Alex walking out of the house with Rachel in one arm and the keys in another. I ran up to her and ripped the door open pushing her and Rachel inside. I ducked them behind the couch and heard a loud boom! Glass shattering and things hitting the front of the house.

"Mason? Where have you been? What was that?" She asked I could see her swollen red eyes

"It doesn't matter I'm home now. Christians back. He tried to kill you tonight." I told her brushing my hand through her hair

I saw the worry on her face double as she heard his name…

"I won't let him hurt you. Any of you." I kissed her "I know that everything is going to be okay. Let's go to bed."

**Zoey's POV**

I woke up bright and early on Saturday morning; I could smell bacon and eggs. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed. Just then I saw Ian coming in with a tray of food. He sat it on my lap; it was bacon and eggs with orange juice. "Smells yummy." I told him kissing his nose

We ate our breakfast in bed then Ian helped me get ready since I was still in a wheelchair. He got me in the car and drove out of Mystic Falls to the closest airport where he booked the flight from. I was going back to New York, back to Joey and Caleb…even though I don't know where they are.

We got to board first due to me being in a wheelchair, we took the second row from the front. "I can't wait to get back." I smiled as much as a wanted to run I missed my home. I missed my sons…

"I know." He kissed my cheek

**Alex's POV**

"Come on Joey, please eat." I put the food closer to his mouth and he pushed the food away crying. He is sick and has been up all night. I was in tears too; he hadn't eaten all day or night. "Mason!" I called

"Yeah." He came into the kitchen "Your turn." I sighed and passed the food to him leaving the kitchen. Just then my cellphone rang.

"Hello." I tiredly answered

"Lexie." It was a woman. Her voice so familiar

"Who is this?" I asked

"Zoey." I was sure my heart had stopped. The phone fell to the floor losing connection. _What if we lose the boys? _That was my first thought

"Mama!" I heard Joey crying for me

"I'm coming baby." I switched my thoughts back to my son and my family. I walked into the kitchen to see Joey in tears with still no food anywhere n him, but all over Mason. I couldn't help but laugh at this sight. "It's like when Kenzie was a baby." I laughed picking up Joey from the highchair.

"I miss those days…" he smiled "She's growing up too fast. I remember when she was born."

"You passed out." I said putting my free hand on my hip "Then when they put her in my arms you passed out again." I giggled

"Well…" he kissed my cheek "Dada." Joey reached for him

"Let's go." He said gathering the things to take Joey to the doctor's office. I think he has what Rachel had; Rachel was doing so well now.

****20 Minutes Later****

The house phone was ringing while I was trying to prepare lunch for everybody. "Kenzie could you get that!" I called

"Yeah." I heard her answer the phone and tell them that her mom was home. Then she brought me the phone and went to get the boys ready for lunch.

"Alex." The man said

"Who is this?" I asked

"Tell my brother. This is NOT over." The line went dead…

Mason then came in the door with Joey asleep on his arm. I ran over to him and kissed him, thankful that he was okay.

**A/N: How was it? Review! Next chapter will take place about 4, or 5 years later! REVIEW peeesssseeee pretty pretty please**


	3. 5 Years Later

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update…I've been busy with my other stories, sorry! I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place…If I did it would still be on. *Tear* **

**A/M-33  
Kenzie-13  
Noah-10  
R/T/M-5 ½  
Caleb-10  
Joey-6**

**Zoey and Ian-31**

**M/J-34  
Isis-9  
Lindsey-5 and 10 months**

**~~5 years Later~~**

**Alex's POV**

The last few years have been a…unique experience. Mason and I are as happy as ever and we have a wonderful family, 9 beautiful children. Kenzie our oldest, Noah and Caleb, Joey and the Triplets. My family is such a blessing. Justin and Madison ended up moving into the house 3 down from ours so Isis can visit her cousins whenever she wanted. Whereas for Christian we haven't seen or heard from him since he called me that afternoon.

Zoey did end up coming home, but Caleb and Joey didn't remember her. It broke her heart, but I was thankful…she left them, she didn't deserve them, but to tear our family apart would've broken my heart and the kid's hearts. Zoey moved home and is living with her boyfriend; Ian…I for one didn't like him. She replaced my brother within a week of him dying…for her!

I heard a honk outside "Noah! Caleb! Coach Lee is here to take you to soccer." I called upstairs. The boys raced down the stairs and ran to me. Fully dressed for soccer they came and kissed my cheeks. "Bye mom!" Noah hugged me

"Bye mom!" Caleb kissed me again

"Have fun!" I called as they raced out the door

Just as they opened the door Kenzie came in. She came straight to me. "Mom! These shoes didn't match today! And everyone noticed!" she huffed and passed her dad stopping all the way up the stairs and slammed her door

"Door…"I stopped Mason "Let her. For my sake please." I sighed

"You okay?" he asked

"No…when did she grow up?" I felt tears on my cheeks

"Honey all the others grew up too." He looked at me confused

"But not past they're cute age…and she's my baby." I don't like crying in front of anyone so I turned around against the counter

"Love," he turned me around and I laid my head against his chest "She'll always be our baby…and one day when she has her own baby, she will still be our baby." Mason told me

"I don't want to lose her…" I cried into his shirt

"You won't baby, you won't." He kissed my head I lifted my head up and pulled myself together. "I'm okay." I tried to smile

"Mommy?" A little voice said. I turned to see Joey coming over to me

"Hi, baby." I kissed his nose "Where's Caleb and Noah?" he asked me looking around

"They went to soccer practice; they'll be back before dinner." I picked him up and set him on the counter "Help me with dinner?"

"Yay!" he squealed "Ask daddy if he'll help you make the salad

Joey had to have glasses due to bad eyesight; he got them last week and already new how to use them to get his way with daddy. He dropped them to his nose and looked over them at Mason…Then the best part the puppy dog lip. "Daddy? Will you help me make the salad? Please?" Mason immediately caved

I laughed and started up the stairs to check on the triplets. Rachel and Taylor are so close to each other they remind me of me and Harper…I miss Harper. Once the wizard completion was over she and Zeke left on this big adventure to travel to every country in the world…I haven't seen or heard from her since. And it's been like 14 years.

I peeked in at Taylor and Rachel and the sight I saw was so cute. They had their backs to me so I took a picture with my phone so I could paint this later. They were dressing up Matthew, that's why he wasn't with Joey earlier. "Girls?" They turned around and started giggling "We kidnapped him." Taylor laughed

"Mommy! Help me!" Matthew cried for help

"Okay! Let me go get daddy." I ran down the stairs "Mason." He turned to me "Go help your other son." I was laughing so he knew he had to go look

**Kenzie's POV**

"No one understands me." I huffed. I was trying to do my homework, but I couldn't focus there was only one thing on my mind. Ben. I don't understand when he got so cute. I don't understand these feelings. Today he came up and talked to me and I got this funny feeling in my tummy.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I lay on my bed

"Hey Kenz." My mom said sitting next to me "What's got you so upset today?" she asked me

"Mom? When you met daddy did you get a funny feeling in your tummy?" I asked her

"This is about a boy. Who do you like?" She asked me. I could feel the heat gathering in my cheeks as I whispered "Ben."

"Awwwww. My baby's got her first crush!" she hugged me "And yes when I met your daddy I was very nervous, especially since your daddy didn't even wait a day to ask me out." She whispered knowing daddy was at the door he'd snuck up here

"Heard that." He mumbled Mommy turned around and smiled "I love you."

"I love you too. But later we need to have a talk. Or a make out session." I heard him whisper in mom's ear

"Daddy! That's so gross!" I yelled, but giggled a little

He leaned in and kissed mommy for a long time. "Ewwww!" I gaged Just then daddy pinned me to the bed and mommy tickled me "Do you remember when we did this before Noah and everyone else?" mommy asked me

"Yeah." I laughed

"Mommy! Help me!" I heard Matthew yell and ran towards my room

"Matthew what's wrong?" My mom got up to get a view of the doorway and saw what we all saw. "Princess Matthew." Rachel and Taylor sang from behind him. Noah came along after them and was standing next to Matthew once in my room.

"Mason I thought you helped him." My mom giggled picking Matthew up to help him

"It was too cute." My dad said

We all started laughing until mommy said we had to get ready for dinner. Then she went to finish dinner.

**A/N: There's chapter 3! I had a message sent to me from Iwearglassesandimproud and she recommended an idea for this story and I am going to use it but also change it a little so…thanks for the idea!**

**-Friends4ever55 **


	4. He's Back

**This is an idea submitted by IwearglassesandImproud, but also my own mix, you are so welcome to give me ideas, trust me lately I need them…**

**Alex's POV**

We pulled into the parking lot and I helped unload the van. We had a picnic packed, and all the kids. I helped the triplets and Joey out of the car. Kenzie jumped out of the car and immediately went back to texting. A mini me…it was sad. I was not the best teenager for my parents. "Kenz! Come get your sisters for me."

"But mom!" she looked up from her phone and stomped over when I gave her a look

"Mason! Where are Caleb and Noah?" I called seeing as they were already out of the van

"Playing soccer on the field." He told me taking the boys from me

"I'll go set up. Can you watch the kids for me?" I asked him "Of course, honey." He kissed me

I went over to the picnic area and started setting up for our monthly family picnic it was a beautiful day…What could go wrong right?

I looked up to see Joey sliding down the twisty slide. That was his favorite…Joey and I have bonded a lot lately. He really has become attached to me, I am not sure why. I know I'm his 'mother' but I don't have this deep of a bond with any of my children maybe close with Kenzie, but that's it.

I looked back down to my picnic and continued set up. When it was done I called the kids I could see over. "Kenzie, Rachel, Taylor! Come here. Mason!" I called to get his attention

He looked my way and I told him to get the boys. He brought 3 of the 4 over. I walked over to him and silently said "Where's Joey?" I panicked

"He was just on the twisty slide less than 2 minutes ago…I saw him." Mason said

"I'm going to go look, you eat, and get the phone away from Kenzie." I told him starting over to the slide I got over there to find it empty from everything except a sticky note. I picked it up and read:

_Alex, _

_I know you have found this note…and not Joey is it? _

_ Well, I warned you that it wasn't over…I have 2 of your kids now. Joey and his sister…yes she's alive, I faked her death to have leverage against my brother in due time…have a happy summer._

_-Christian_

My knees went weak and I fell to the ground; note in hand and started to cry. I saw Mason out of the corner of my eye running towards me after talking to Kenzie and handing her phone back to her. "Lexie what's wrong?" he asked helping me up

My shaky hands handed him the letter as I sobbed into his shirt. "Christian…" he growled "Why? Why can't he let the past go?"

"Mason…we have to find him! And Meg! I can't believe she's alive…What will Zoey think? She would be hers after all so what do we do?" I asked him

"We find him…and Megan and kill Christian." He told me fuming

"Mason…anger." I warned

"Sorry, love." He took a deep breath and we headed over to lunch to tell the kids to pack it up and drop all 6 of them off with Justin and Madison. We called them first of course.

When we got back on the road I received a text message.

**From: Christian**

Are you on your way, yet? Yes, I know you'd come looking…good luck.

"It's…him." I stuttered and showed Mason the text

"It's okay, we will tell the cops and we will find them. It's such a shock that Megan is alive…I knew she was okay and then…wait. I remember a female nurse with red hair went in Megan's room when the crash first happened. She must have been working with my brother. I recognized her, but I couldn't put my finger on it." Mason told me

"Red hair? And you recognized her? Did you see her eyes?" I asked

"Yes, Yes and No." he told me taking my hand

"It just made me miss Harper…" I sighed and leaned my head against the window. "Oh, Joey…where are you?" I whispered into the air

When we arrived at the police station we explained everything and told them what we knew. They said they would put out two amber alerts and try to find the children and Christian. "We will call as soon as we hear anything." The sheriff told us giving us a sympatric look

"Thank you." I whispered into the air and headed out to the car

"Alex, they'll find them. I promise." Mason told me

"You don't know that, don't make promises you can't keep." I yelled at him

"Shhhh. Alex, we will find them okay. I will find Christian and make him pay." He told me but I still didn't believe him

"Take me home." I told him

"Lexie…don't be mad at me."

"Just drive." I told him

**Christians Mystery Girl's POV**

"Why do we have to do this to your brother and his wife?" I questioned my husband

"Because…I need my revenge on what happened all those years ago…" he smirked evilly

"But it's not fair to these kids!" I argued I mean we've had one of them for almost 10 years "What happened anyway? You've never told me."

"I didn't tell you because it's not important!" He snapped at me

"I'm going to take the kids their dinner…" I whispered grabbing a tray and taking to their room

A gentle knock on the door then I opened it. Joey was in the corner crying and Megan was trying to calm him down. "I…wa-want my mo-mommy!" he cried

"Joey, its okay…mommy is going to come for us. I promise." Megan told him

"How…how do you know?" he asked

"I just do." She kissed his cheek and picked him up to take him to the bed. I walked in and shut the door behind me, so he couldn't hear us talk

I sat down on the bed and the kids scooted to the headboard. "Joey, Megan…I am not the one that wants to hurt you…I want to help you find your mom. But the bad man doesn't want me to…but Im going to find your mom."

"What about me?" Megan said

"What about you?" I asked

"I don't know my mom…I never did. I 'died' remember." She pointed out

"Joey is your brother. You have a twin brother too…his name is…"

"Caleb." Joey spoke up "We have a lot of brothers and sisters…" he giggled "7"

"Really?" she asked "Will you tell me about them." Megan asked

"Yeah." Joey said. I quietly snuck out of the room and headed to the nursery…the nursery that was never used.

I opened the door to see the pink room perfectly intact. The pink crib and the pink blankets. The teddy bears around the crib…the baby monitors with unused batteries…and the rocking chair never sat in. The books never opened, the changing table never screamed on. The clothes never worn, the spit cloths never spit on. The bottles never used…the room wasted…

"Katherine…" I whispered into the air

"What are you doing!?" he yelled from behind me. I quickly shut the door and turned to face him

"Nothing. I'm sorry." I looked at up at him "I was just- I was remembering her…"

"I'm sorry. I should've been more sensitive. I miss her too. She was our only daughter."

"Today wouldn't been her 4th birthday." I felt the tears coming on. He pulled me into a stiff hug. He loves me…I think, but no he did not love little Katie Ann.

"She never had a chance…" I sighed and removed myself from his arms heading back to my area of the house. The kitchen. He expected me to cook, clean and feed the prisoners…not this time around. I will help these kids. Even if I couldn't help my own.

**Megan's POV**

"So how many brothers do I have?" I eagerly asked my newly found 6 year old brother

"Ummm. 1, 2, 3…4 counting me." He said showing me on his fingers

"What are their names?" I asked

"Caleb, Noah, Matthew, and me." He smiled a toothy grin

"What about sisters?" I asked

"You have 3. Kenzie…she's the oldest and not always very nice. Rachel and Taylor they are both 5 along with Matthew they're triplets." He told me matter of factly

"Awwwww. And your 6?" I asked him

"No! I am 6 and ½." He pouted

"Oh. Sorry."

****The Next Morning****

**Mystery Girls POV**

"Christian honey I need to run to the neighbors I'll be right back okay."

"Whatever. Just be back soon." He was watching a football game a perfect time to put my plan into motion.

I walked out of the front door and around to the kid's boarder up window. I took my hammer and removed every nail quietly. Then saw them looking scared. "Come on." I whispered "We don't have much time…"

**A/N: CLIFFY! Do they make it? And who is this Mystery wife? Review and tell me your guesses! And if y'all have any ideas send me a PM. Not a guarantee I'll use them but maybe I'll mix and match them. **

_**Twitter: Friends4ever552**_


	5. Home again

**I don't own WOWP!**

**Previously on If Only…**

"_**Come on." I whispered "We don't have much time…"**_

**Mystery Girls POV  
** I hurried the kids out of the house. We ran to a bus stop about a mile and half away from the house. We hopped on the bus that was going to take us to the police station. "Why are you doing this?" Megan asked

"I have too…I lost my only daughter…I won't let another family suffer…" I hung my head

"Thank you…I appreciate that you really do care." Megan told me

"I know I just want you home…with your real family. We were never family to you…" I felt a tear trickle down my cheek…I was doing the right thing. I've lost my only chance to have a family and now I'm giving up my second chance.

"Mrs. Greybeck are you okay?" she asked

"Hey! That's my name!" Joey piped in

"Are you his mom?" Megan hesitantly asked

"No…and I'm not really related to you…Christian my husband his last name is Greybeck and I am trying to divorce him." I explained to them

We pulled up at the bus stop and put our hoods up and quickly hurried to the police station. I walked up to the desk. "Good afternoon." I greeted the man at the desk. He looked up and I got the surprise of my life "Harper?" he whispered

"Shhhh… you can't tell anyone I'm here…please. I found the two missing kids from the Greybeck case." I told him

"Joey? And Megan Greybeck?" he asked

I nodded and moved them to in front of me. I didn't know they're mom…or dad for that matter. Greybeck was a not a common name but I knew Christian had several brothers and sisters so…

"Thank you. I need to speak with you in the room right over there. Kids…please step over there with Sherriff Jake." They hurried over to him and he help them get cleaned up and sat down to talk to them

We walked into the room and sat down while he locked the door and sat across from me. "Were you involved in their disappearing?" he immediately asked me

The tears started coming… "It was Christian! I tried to talk him out of it, but anytime I tried that's when he…he hit me…it's how I lost the baby!" I sobbed into my hands "He still hits me…not as often because I took my place in the house…I belong behind the stove and in the laundry room and cleaning…not working…" I took my hand and wiped around my eye where the make-up was heavy. I saw his eyes widen as the make-up came off revealing a dark colored eye.

"Did he ever hit the kids?" he asked still shocked but focusing on one thing at a time

"No. When he would head to their room to I would block him out and take it for them…" I told him

"Where else did he hit you Harper?" he asked

"Everywhere!" I cried

He got up and came to me with a box of tissues and began comforting me. "Please…just take care of the kids…if I don't get back soon I…" I started

"No this is a crime you're not going home…" he told me as someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he opened the door to reveal the Sherriff. "Have you notified the parents?" he asked "I was on my way to do that now. Ms. Greybeck please come this way to wait in the lobby." He told me

**Alex's POV**

I was curled up in the couch crying my eyes out while everyone was out getting some lunch. Since Joey was taken I haven't felt like cooking…or cleaning…or living. I need my Joey bear back. I cried harder. Just then the phone started to ring; I jumped off the couch and gabbed it. "Hello!" I answered

"Mrs. Greybeck…I would like to inform you that a woman found your children and they are safe here at the station." He continued talking but I interjected "I'm on my way!" and ran out the door grabbing my purse and keys on the way

I drove as fast as I could without getting a ticket. I pulled in the parking lot and jumped out of the car and ran in. I looked around and ran to the desk. "Where are they!?" I cried

"Mommy!" I heard a crying Joey yell I turned to see him and I assume Megan running for me

I ran to them and grabbed them in a hug. "Baby! Oh kids I was so worried." I could feel the tears pouring down my face soaking their shirts and hair, but I could care less they were home. I saw someone coming towards me. "Thank you so much Zeke…thank you for calling." I told him releasing the kids so I could pick Joey up and hold Megan's hand.

"Don't thank me…thank her." He pointed to a woman how had her hood up so I couldn't see her eyes.

I walked up, and sat next to her. "Thank you." I whispered

"I'm so sorry Alex…I didn't know!" she started sobbing uncontrollably

"How do you know me?" I asked her. She removed her hood and lifted her eyes to mine "Harper." I gasped

I could see her eyes now. One was purple and blue and looked like it had just happened, but I could tell it was a few weeks old. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you…I didn't want to do it, but he…I thought he loved me! I thought we loved each other…I—he wasn't always like this. He used to be nice!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Christian…" she mumbled

"You—and him!" I looked back at the kids playing with Zeke. I couldn't breathe.

"I didn't know him! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you and I just! I'm sorry!" she cried

"Mommy! She helped us." Joey said

"Yeah she helped us and took care of us." Megan said

"Harper…I just don't understand…how could you even kidnapped kids anyway. That's not you!" I told her

"But do you see what he does to me!" she continued to cry

"Harper…I wish I could believe you…" I slowly walked away from her. Tears flowing freely falling from my eyes as I get the kids to the car. "Mommy don't cry!" Joey tried to tell me, but I couldn't hear him. My mind was everywhere… I picked up my cellphone about to call Mason when it beeped showing a message.

**From: Christian**

** I know what she did…you and her better watch your backs. No I'm not after the kids anymore…or my brother it's you I want.**

I closed my phone and set it down. Not now. I would deal with that later. I called Mason. "Hello love." He answered

"Mason…I am so happy to hear your voice." I told him "I got a call from the police." I told him

"What did they say?" he asked "Hang on." I put my hand over the phone so he wouldn't hear me. "Joey talk to daddy."

"Hi daddy!" my 6 year old said into the phone

"Joey!" I heard him say "I love you daddy." Joey said handing me the phone. "They found them." I cried

I continued to drive home after I hung up with Mason. I talked to Megan and got to know her even though she w asn't my daughter not blood or legally…I don't know what we are going to do about that…since in everybody else mind she's dead.

I pulled in the driveway to see the whole family waiting for us in the front yard…even Justin's family and Zoey and Ian. I helped them out of the car and Megan hid behind the car Joey ran to be with his brothers and sisters. "Megan…honey what's wrong?" I asked her

"I don't belong here." She cried "I'm not family."

"Yes you are." I kissed her head

"But I'm 'dead'." She rolled her eyes

"No…you're a sister to your brothers and sisters." I told her "Let me go first."

"Excuse me…everybody. I need to introduce someone…who is very special and dear to all of us. And now she's home again. Everyone this is Megan Elizabeth Greybeck." I knew Zoey was their but she is not Megan or Caleb or Joeys mother anymore.

I saw Zoey's face turn from shock to hatred to sadness all in 5 seconds as Megan came out from behind the car. "Hi." She whispered and everyone slowly came up and hugged her and told them who they were…When Caleb stepped up I stepped in

"Megan…this is your twin brother Caleb." I told them and they hugged and talked for a few minutes while I went and stood next to Mason. Zoey walked up and kissed her and hugged her telling her she was her aunt. Then when all the kids went inside Zoey came up to us and told us that she would let us adopt her so she could remain with her brothers and sisters.

Ian **(Hearts for Ian) **followed her home and lead her in the house to their family of 1 they're daughter Melissa she was 2 months old. **(I know I didn't even mention that but I felt I owed Zoey something! Since I've like done so much to her haha)**

Zoey and Ian got married a few months after Max died. I didn't attend I was heartbroken because he wasn't my brother…my little brother was dead…but he gave everything up for Zoey…his kids, his family…his wife…everything…**(That was sooooooo overly dramatic)**

When we went inside I told Mason what happened…all about Harper and Christian they only thing I didn't tell him was about the text…because even I forgot…

Later that night there was a knock on the door. Mason was tucking the kids in bed so I went to answer it. "Harper…what are you doing here?" I asked the woman on my door step

She pulled her hood down. I saw a busted lip and a bruise across her right cheek. "Please help me." She said shaking with fear

"Come in…" I said the words hoping I wouldn't regret them

**A/N: Wow…that was a tough chapter to write…Harper returns with the kids…Alex is threatened…and Harper is in danger. What will happen next? Oh…wait I KNOW! Haha**

**Sorry for all the talking in this chapter I got a little talk happy! :) The next chapter will be Harpers story over the last 14 years. Enjoy!**


	6. Her Story

**Sorry…it's been like forever, I've been super busy, and I had a lot of drama going on. So here you go.**

**Alex's POV**

I ushered her inside to sit on the couch. It sees as Mason was still tucking the kids in bed, I sat of the chair near the fireplace. "Why did you come here?" I tried to keep my emotions buried

"I wanted…I wanted to tell you the whole story…" she took a deep breath "If you're willing to listen."

I nodded trying to keep a blank expression on my face. "Well…Zeke and I left to explore the world it…wow, it was amazing. When we were in Paris…the city of love, I saw him in a ring shop." She sighed "He was going to propose…so I thought." I saw fresh tears trickle down her swollen cheek

"Please…go on." I urged her

"Being the old Harper…I got super excited, and I went back to our hotel and called him, I asked him what were our plans were for the evening." She was crying. I handed her a tissue and she dabbed at the tears and I noticed her foundation starting to come off more so than it already was. I took the tissue from her and gently wiped around her eyes to reveal eyes so black they looked like they just happened

"Is this part of the story?" I asked her. She nodded

"He told me he was going to take me out to dinner. I thought that's where he was going to propose…We ate then went…we went to the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was beautiful…every detail…There was no one up there but us, soft music was playing it was amazing. He told me to wait and he went back down to get something." She grabbed another tissue "I waited…and waited…and he never came. I looked down to a park and saw him…with another girl, they were kissing…he told me he loved me…and he left me." I noticed her eyes getting droopy.

"Harper…we can talk tomorrow…you need sleep. Come on." I led her to our 1 spare bedroom and let her sleep. I went to our room to see my husband reading to everyone. No one was in bed. "I thought we were going to bed." I walked over and picked Rachel up so I could sit. I sat in her spot and set her on my lap. "It was Daddy's idea." Kenzie said

"Ah…I see, to bed…now come along." The older kids scooted out to they're rooms and Mason and I tucked the little ones in. I got Rachel and Taylor he took Joey and Matty

When Mason and I were alone in bed, he asked me "Why is Harper here?"

"How did you know?" I asked him

"I came down and saw. And I saw you take her to the guest room." He kissed me

"She wants to tell me her story…I said I'd listen." I told him. Soon enough he was asleep his arm wrapped around me, but something was bothering me. I reached for my phone on the nightstand and opened it up…there it was.

**From: Christian**

**I know what she did…you and her better watch your backs. No I'm not after the kids anymore…or my brother it's you I want.**

I gasped and jerked up waking Mason. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting up. He noticed my frozen hand on my phone and took it from me. "Alex? Why didn't you tell me about this? It says you got it earlier…when you brought the kids home." He looked at me

"I forgot…I couldn't sleep and I picked it up and there it was…" I felt tears but I wouldn't worry about this…about him. Christian wants revenge on me…no one else. Me. The untold story between us. No one can find out…not now…not ever. "What does he want with you Lexie?" Mason asked me

"I—I don't know." I lied. Luckily I was a great liar.

****The Next Day****

Mason had taken the kids to school. The little ones had their day school so Mason was going to go paint. Leaving me and Harper at the house…to talk.

We ate in silence then she started to talk. "After I saw them…I ran to the hotel. I was crying and on my way there I couldn't see I was crying so hard…that's when I met Christian. I ran right into him. He took me to a bench and we started to talk…Then he booked us a first class tickets to England. I told him I needed my things and he said…" she took a breath "He said, don't worry about them I'll buy you new everything…anything you want."

"And you just left? Like that…not even asking Zeke?" I was shocked at Harper

"I couldn't stand the heartbreak. We flew to England, he went on a business trip to the states soon after we got there, and that was around my 20th birthday…"

She continued to talk but my mind was focused on that weekend.

****Flashback****

_ "Please Mason…come on, before the competition please." I begged my boyfriend_

_ "No, Lexie…I told you…I don't want to, you need to spend your time working on magic, not going out on a date." He kissed my cheek_

_ "Fine. I'll see you soon." I kissed him one more time then parted ways_

_ "You want a date?" I heard someone asked. I turned to see someone who looked familiar, but I couldn't place him_

_ "No…I have a boyfriend." I hurried trying to get my key out of my purse_

_ "But your boyfriend doesn't seem to want to go out." He smirked_

_ "We have important things ahead of us; he is just trying to keep focused." I looked back at him_

_ "I'm Christian." He extended his hand out_

_ "I'm Alex, now I need to go." I went to open the door and he pulled me back. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. "What are you doing?" I tried to get away from him but his grip tightened_

_ "Let's have some fun." He pushed me against a wall. "NO!" I pushed him off of me and took off in a run. He caught me and threw me to the ground. _

**Present**

"Are you listening?" Harper asked me

"No…yes I'm sorry." I sighed telling her to continue_  
_ "Anyway, he came back and we spent about a year in England…then he started acting different…we moved to New York and that's when the abuse started, right after our wedding…4 years later he kidnapped Megan…I was forced into helping fake her death. I begged him to take her back and he just hit me…I became a mother to her, protecting her…"

She took a sip of water and continued on "She grew up and 4 years ago…when she was 6, I found out I was…pregnant…he beat me to no end…before he knew I was pregnant…I told him later that week…and I lost the baby." She was sobbing now "Katie Ann…" she sobbed

"Harper…I'm so sorry." I hugged her

"Yesterday was…was her…her fourth birthday!" she cried "Its…it's what m-made me bring them…back."

"Harper…I'm so sorry, everything will be okay your safe now." I told her

I heard a knock on a door, I looked at the clock 3:30 already, the bus was pulling in as I saw through the window, so who was at the door. I opened it to be faced with Zeke and another police officer. "Alex…" Zeke said

"What's going on?" I asked I saw Kenzie get off the bus with her younger siblings in hand. She was crying. Why did she have Joey and the triplets…where was Mason and Caleb and Noah?

"There's been an accident…Mason and the boys…" He told me

That's when the world went dark…

**I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY for having not updated I have had a lot of drama and school going on…Hopefully school gets better and my drama goes away soon. Hope you enjoyed PLEASE review!**


	7. The Accident

**Alex's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my children crying. "What's going on?" I jerked up finding myself on the couch

"Alex…Mason and the boys were in a car accident." Zeke told me

"No…nononono! He—he's coming home…we had a fight this morning…no he has to be okay! Please tell me he's okay!" I was having a panic attack

"Mom! You need to calm down. Dad is fine…it's…the boys." She sniffed as Harper took the little ones in the other room leaving me and Zeke and Kenzie alone

"Caleb…died on impact momma." Kenzie tried to stay strong but broke. "He's gone…"

"No…not little Caleb…wait where's Megan! She didn't come home with you! Why didn't she come home with you?!" I was crying again

"She wanted to watch soccer practice and get to know her brothers…she was in the car too…but they didn't tell us anything about her yet."

"That may not mean a thing!" Zeke said "Take me there!" I ordered

"Kenzie, please watch you siblings." I sniffed "No I wanna go too! It's my daddy!" Kenzie cried

"I'll watch them…you go." Harper spoke up

We got into Zeke's car and the drive was silent…almost mournful. We silently cried for Caleb and Megan and Noah…and Mason. Mason can't leave me…I need him…we need him.

When we pulled into the emergency room parking lot I hopped out of the car and ran inside leaving Zeke and Kenzie to come later. "Mason Greybeck!" I said at the nurses' station

"You are?"

"I'm his wife…please tell me he's gonna be okay…" I cried out to the young nurse

"He's in surgery but he'll be out soon, as for the kids with him…Caleb…was killed on impact, Noah is in a coma, and Megan died about an hour ago…I am so sorry for you loss." She came around and hugged me tight then Kenzie then Zeke

I hurried up to the waiting room to find out where my baby boy was then to go see Caleb and Megan to identify the bodies…I hate the sound of that. I walked alone into Noah's room. "Hi, baby…hold on. I love you so does your dad and Kenzie and the triplets and Joey…don't leave us." I kissed his hand

I sat there for what felt like hours when his doctor came in. "Mrs. Greybeck?" he said I turned to face him with tear stained cheeks and a runny nose. I grabbed a tissue and cleaned myself up. "Yes." I replied

"I am sorry to say this…but he's not showing any signs of progress…in fact he's getting worse, I don't think he'll make it through the night." He came over and wrapped his arms around my shaking with tears body

"No…my son…I've lost so much already…I can't bear to lose my first son…" I cried. There was a knock on the door and another Doctor came in.

"Mrs. Greybeck, I am Doctor Chase Chance, your husband's doctor. He is out of surgery and it went great…he is in a coma but he is going to be okay…it's all about when he wakes up. We don't know when he will, he has a lot of swelling in his brain." He told me I dried my tears and listened to the rest of what he had to say and that's when I heard it…Noah's heart stopped beating, right in front of me

"NOAH!" I screamed and fell at his bedside…please no." I couldn't even cry I was cried out

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Greybeck…" When I left the room I saw Zeke trying to help my poor daughter… "They're gone Kenz…I'm so sorry." I hugged her tight "We have to pray for your dad…he's gonna beat this…I know Mason, I've known his for years. He. Will. Beat. This." I said trying to convince myself and her too

"I know daddy will…can we see him?" she asked me

I nodded and led her to Mason's room…When I walk in I see a man I can't even recognize. His beautiful brown locks were gone…his head bandaged. His face 3 times its normal size and he was bandaged in other places…he looked horrible.

"How did the accident happen?" I asked the doctor

"Maybe we should talk in private." He said as Kenzie exited the room

"A drunk driver, he went through an intersection right as you husband and kids were going through and her collided with the back of the car…that's why the kids were killed. He was hurt so badly because when he knew there was no way of stopping the accident he jumped in the back and tried to shield the children. Megan told us for the 2 minutes she was alert at the scene." He told me

"What about the driver? Where is he?" I asked

"Come, his injures are minor, but we have to keep him here order of the cops." We left Masons room and walked a few rooms down. You may talk to him. I will wait out here."

I walked in and saw a smirking Christian. "How could you?" I asked

"Whatever did I do?" he played dumb

"You know exactly what you did. How could you kill my children! How could you almost kill your own brother! You are a heartless person!" I screamed through my tears

"I told you that if you wouldn't give yourself to me that one by one I would take something from you, this time I just happened to have taken 3…or 4. How is my dear brother holding up?" he smiled

"He WILL be fine. And you WILL get what is coming to you! I have every right to sue you! To put a restraining order out against you. Why do you have to hurt my family?" I broke. My anger subsided and came a desperate side for answers

"Because I can't have you. Can't you see Lexi…I love you. Why can't you remember what really happened between us?" he said

"I do remember…but it was a mistake. Mason and I were on a break and it shouldn't have happened ok. That's all in the past." I said

"It isn't to me Lexi…I love you, you can't tell me you never told Mason?" I looked away from him

"You didn't tell him. Did you?" he was surprised

"I never could. How could I tell my boyfriend that I slept with his brother?" I said

"You finally admitted that it happened. Bravo Alex." He said

"We were drunk. I was upset and you knew it, okay. I had one to many drinks at a party and we danced all night then went to your place. It was a mistake it shouldn't have happened. And now…because your holding this on me, 3 of my kids are dead, and my husband, your brother is fighting for his life. My daughter is heartbroken…and I might end up as a single mother." I said admitting the possible truth

"I'd be there. I want to be there…for our daughter." He said

"How do you know about that?" I whispered

"Alex, you and I saw each other 9 months before Mackenzie was born, we were together and it was pretty evident when I heard you had a baby, I did the math." He said

"You can't tell anyone that! Please…I love Mason so much…I'm sorry if I led you on…but if you can change and be a good person and stop attacking us…I'd love for you to get to know your daughter as her uncle…if you love me at all you'll do this for me…I'm sorry I hid her from you…" I hung my head while sitting in the chair next to him

I felt his fingers on my chin; he lifted my head to meet his eyes. "Lexi…I've been so stupid…I have pushed you further and further away and I don't mean too…It's just my brothers gotten everything that's ever been important to me. Mom and Dad favor him, so does our sister, he gets all the girls, the family…everything. I thought what we had was special, and then you went back to him…No one loves me. I am the black sheep of the family; I got kicked out at 15 and told I was to live on my own. I love you." He said

"I never knew that." I said

"You never gave me a chance." He sighed

"I'm so sorry…but I do I really do love Mason…I don't want to lose you though, please change and become part of our family." I said

"What about my brother?" he asked "He'll kill me if I step foot into your home."

"Well, right now it doesn't matter…he isn't waking up yet." I said

"I need to go check on Kenzie…I'll check on you later." I said getting up and leaving.

**Harper's POV**

It was 9 o'clock and I finally had all the little ones down, when I heard the door open. "Alex?" I called

"Nope." Zeke walked into the room

"What happened? Are they alright?" I hurried over to him

"The kids are dead…they couldn't make it. Mason is in a coma with no hope of waking up anytime soon." He sighed

"I feel terrible…none of this would be happening if I hadn't left Paris with Christian…" I said

"Why did you leave?" he asked

"I saw you kissing that girl in the park." I turned my head to avoid his eyes…his beautiful eyes

"What? I didn't kiss any girl, I went to get your…present and when I got back you were gone." He said

"I'm sorry…I saw you in the jewelers that day…that's what hurt the most." I sighed "I thought you were going to propose…"

"I was." He said. I looked up to his eyes "What?" I gasped

"Harper I loved you. I still do, I wanted to marry you…No I want to marry you, but you left me…I didn't know where you went, I searched for months for you all over Paris then New York, then England and Spain and all the places we'd been. When my private investigator told me he'd found you I was thrilled, until he said you were married. I was heartbroken. I quit living…until I ran into Alex at central park with her kids and I realized I could live again…I went back to school and became a cop." He said

"Zeke I am so sorry." I said

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out

"Zeke I am still married, but absolutely…I have to get divorced first though…I know Christian doesn't love me so it shouldn't be hard." I kissed him

"Here" He pulled a ring box from his pocket and showed me the ring. "Read it."

"It says: My One and Only." I read

"You are my one…and…only." He told me between kisses

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I heard Joey screaming and I raced up the stairs leaving my romance behind me "I want mommy!" he cried

I walked in his room to see him lying in bed tossing and turning. "He's having a nightmare." I whispered to myself

"Joey, Joey baby wake up." I gently shock him

"MOMMY!" he screamed then opened his eyes "Where mommy!" he cried

"Shhhh, mommy be home soon." I cradled him in my arms. Oh how I wanted this…to be part of a family…my own family

"I'm home!" I heard Alex call. I lifted her still crying son and carried him down stairs where he immediately reached for his mother while Kenzie passed me crying and headed to bed.

"Joey, what's the matter?" she took him from me

"Bad dweam! Bad dweam!" he stuck his thumb in his mouth

"It's okay. Shhhh. You're okay. Mommy's here. Mommy's got ya." She bounced him gently back and forth

"Joey better." He said and laid his head on her shoulder, sticking his thumb back in his mouth

"I'll go tuck you back in bed." Alex said starting to the stairs

"No leave!" he said "No leave." She repeated

They went upstairs once again leaving me and Zeke alone. We sat there with my head on his chest him gently running his fingers through my hair. I would flinch now and then, only because it's been years since anyone treated me like this.

When Alex came back down she had a sleeping Joey on hip. "I am gonna go back to the hospital and wait for some news." She told us

"With Joey?" I asked

"I can't leave him, he's been having nightmares, and they started about a year ago. For a while he slept through the night, but since the whole…ordeal, he hasn't been." She sighed adjusting him on her hip

"Alex…I am so sorry all of this is my fault…If I hadn't left with him…no one would've gotten hurt." I hung my head

"Harper…" She laid Joey in a playpen "The whole thing with Christian is not, under any circumstances your fault…its mine." She sat next to me

"How? I thought you didn't even know him." I said

"We've known each other since Mason and I broke up when we moved into the apartments…" she looked up at me with tears in her eyes

"How?" I asked

"I went to a bar that night…the night we broke up, and I was sitting at the bar when he came over and we started drinking and talking…then we started to dance. He started kissing my neck and he asked me if I wanted to get out of there. I was drunk so I said yes." I gasped "Alex what happened then?" I asked her

"He took me back to his hotel room…and…we…well slept together." She turned and looked at sleeping Joey

"Then what you got back together with Mason?" I asked

"I didn't see him again, until our wedding…Where Mason introduced us…as his brother. It was a small quiet ceremony but Mason wanted his siblings there so I invited a few people I had met painting in the alley way. But when I saw him…I was shocked…and he instantly knew me." She took a breath "Not long after we married I ran into him at the store and he asked me out for a coffee to talk…catch up. He spiked my drink and we…were together a second time…then a week later I found out I was pregnant…with Christians child. Kenzie isn't Mason's daughter. She's his niece…"

"Alex! You didn't…" I gasped not believing who my best friend had become

"I did…" she sighed. I could see the guilt in her eyes. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She got up and went to answer the door

I heard a familiar voice. "Hi Alex…You said I could be part of your family…I'm taking this chance to be in this family." Christian said

"Oh no…" I mumbled. Christian still hated me…I was terrified.

"Come in…" Alex said "You need to get to know your daughter…you have every right too."

I felt Zeke tighten his hold on me as the shadows grew closer…

**A/N: Ok, hate me if you must, but just so you know there is no romance between Christian and Alex, she still loves Mason. I promise! Please Review! **


	8. Returning

**I'm back! Here we go!**

**Alex's POV**

I walked with Christian into the living room where Harper clung on to Zeke. "Oh, I see I've found my little Harperella." He purred walking over and wrapping his arms around Harpers shoulders. "Get away from me." She cried

"You're my wife, and I'll do what I want with you. Including making this guy leave. Get your hands off my wife!" Christian growled

"Christian stop this!" I told him "You're here to prove you can change, so you can know your daughter…or I will call the cops right now."

"Lexi…you wouldn't do that." He came to me and put his hand on my cheek. I slapped his so hard even Harper jerked. "Don't you EVER touch me again. Do I make that very clear?"

"Wow." He rubbed his bright red cheek "My brother surely toughened you up."

"No. I did." I growled

"Harper!" He snapped making her release he hold on Zeke "Come it's time for bed." She got up and mechanically walked with him up the stairs

"I can't let him treat her like this!" Zeke huffed

"I know…but I…we can't stop him, their married." I sighed and sat down

"Mom?" I saw a crying Kenzie enter the living room

"Hi, baby." I said moving over so she could sit

"I need to go!" Zeke sighed leaving

"Did you hear anything about dad?" she asked

"No…not yet. But Kenzie…I need to talk to you about something." I sighed

"What is it mom?" she asked

"A long time ago…not long after your father and I got married, we had a fight…a big fight; I left and found myself drunk and dancing with…your uncle. Basically we slept together and…he's your real father." I looked away from her

"So…Mason, isn't my dad!" she started to cry again

"No…he doesn't know either…I never saw Christian, until Joey was kidnapped, it was Christian, your father who did that. He's here…in this house…right now." I told her looking away

"How…how could you do this to me? You've been lying to me for 13 years!" she screamed grabbed her coat and ran out of the house

"Mackenzie Nicole!" I screamed opening the door only to see the pitch black of the nighttime sky

"KENZIE!" I screamed

**Kenzie's POV**

I heard my mother screaming for me, but I refused to turn back, she lied to me…she lied to my dad…or my uncle I guess. I found myself in the park and I grabbed my cell sitting down on a bench. I called the only person I knew too. Ben.

"Hello…" he answered sleepily

"Ben…" I cried

"Kenzie?" he was slightly more alert

"I need your help…and maybe a place to stay…" I told him holding back tears

"Kenz, where are you? I'll come and get you."

"I'm in a park near my house on a bench a little ways into the trees, but how are you going to come get me, I mean we're 13 we can't drive." I sighed

"My grandma can come get you, I'll be there in 10 minutes just stay there." He said hanging up

****10 Minutes later****

I heard someone walking…no running and I got scarred I hid behind the bench until I saw a flashlight revealing Ben. "Kenz?" he whispered

"Ben?" I asked

"Hey." He sighed. I ran into his arms and started to cry. "Please take me anywhere but home…have your grandma call my mom, but I can't go home…"

"Shhhh, baby…it'll be okay." He soothed me. Then I relied he called me 'baby' we weren't dating though I wanted to ask him out

He lead me to his grandmas waiting van and we climbed in the back where I cried on his shoulder and he just ran his fingers through my long curly brown hair…just like my mother's…

We got back to his apartment and I glanced across the hall to the old apartment… "Do you remember when I lived here?" I asked him

"Yeah. How could I forget?" he said

"We always hung out…now I barely see you except for school…my family has been through a lot lately…" I sighed walking into his apartment where his grandma went straight back to bed and we went to his room

I quickly texted my mom.

_ To: Mom_

_ I'm fine. I went to a friend's house. Call you in the morning._

"What's been going on Kenz…I feel so left out of your life lately? I miss you so much." He whispered

"I miss you too Ben. I miss how everything used to be perfect, happy…safe." I told him snuggling up to him

"What happened?" he asked taking my hand

"Well for starters…my brothers and sister just died in a car accident and my dad who's not really my dad is in a coma!" I sighed

"Wait…Masons not your dad?" he asked

"No…my uncle I never knew about is my father!" I cried. He once again took me in his arms and kissed my head. "Ben?" I said

"Yeah." He whispered into my hair

"Do you feel something? I mean between us?" I whispered afraid of his response

"You feel it too?" he asked looking into my eyes

"I have…for a while now. I was afraid if I told you…we wouldn't be friends anymore." I told him. He leaned forward and kissed me. Not a simple kiss, but an amazing unforgettable kiss…one like no other.

He leaned back still kissing me and I was afraid of where this was heading…I mean I loved him I did, but my mom has had this talk with me before I didn't want to disappoint her…but she disappointed me…I don't care what she thinks anymore!

**Ben's POV  
** I woke up to see Kenzie lying next to me, her lipstick was smeared slightly…then I remembered last night…I fell asleep with her lips on mine. I loved her…I really did. She was amazing, I guess this kind of made us boyfriend and girlfriend, but I wasn't going to rush her, I didn't want to scare her. I got up and went to make some breakfast, I saw my Grandma still wasn't up…that wasn't like her I went to her room to see her body completely still. "No…" I whispered

"Grandma!" I yelled and rushed to her side

She sat upright in bed startled. "What in the world? What's wrong Ben!" She looked around

"Are you okay? Usually by now you're up?"

"I didn't sleep well last night…I'm sorry I frightened you hon." She sighed

"I sorry I scarred you." I sighed

"Ben?" I heard Kenzie call out my name

"We are going to go for a quick walk is that okay grandma?" I asked

"Have fun, don't be gone long." She told me as I left her to get ready. I walked out to see Kenzie nervously waiting. "Want to go for a walk?" I asked her

"Y-yeah." She says

"Come on." I grabbed our coats and we headed to a park on the apartment complex. We went to the swings we always we on when we were younger and sat on them. "So…about last night…I shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry." I lied unable to think of what to say

"No…I wanted you to kiss me…it's just…what does this make us?" she questioned looking up at me brushing the hair out of her face

"Mackenzie Greybeck, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked her

"I would be delighted!" she squealed

I got up and picked her up spinning us in a circle. She laughed and I kissed her cheek. "I should call my mom." She said after pulling away and walking away to a bench and I sat down on the swing once again…looking towards the woman I was going to marry

**Kenzie's POV  
**I dialed my mom's number and it rang only once before her panicked voice came on. "Kenzie! Baby where are you?"

"Mom! I'm fine. I stayed with Ben, his Grandma picked me up last night, I'll be home soon…but first I'm going to the hospital." Then I hung up

"Let me go talk to my grandma and I think we can get you there to see your dad." Ben said from behind me

"Okay." I whispered

We have a quick breakfast and then headed to the hospital. I walked to the nurses' station and asked for Mason Greybeck room number.

"I'm his…daughter." I explained

"You don't seem so sure."

"I am…I'm just scared to see him, I just want my daddy back." I pulled out the tears and Ben (who knew I was faking) Wrapped his arms around me "Shhhh, can she see him or not?" he asked

"Room 478" she pointed down a hall

I whispered a 'thank you' then hurried along to his room. I stopped in front of the closed door and slowly opened it Ben right behind me. I looked at my dad laying there motionless…

"Hi daddy." I said sitting in the chair next to the bed

"I know you can hear me daddy, I need you to come home, we miss you daddy…Mom and I can't live without you…I need you daddy please." My voice broke and the tears cascaded down my cheeks. Ben wrapped his arms gently around my neck and kissed me head…I love when he does that

"Daddy, the doctors don't believe that you're going to be okay…but you have to be okay…for me daddy…I know you're going to get better…you just have to prove that you are." I sighed laying my head back against Ben

All of the sudden I saw his fingers twitch. "Did you?"

"Yeah." Ben said

"Daddy? Come back to us. I know you're in there…please daddy." I begged and saw his leg move, not just twitch but move

"Ben, go get the doctor now." I said hoping not to sound to bossy right then

"Mmmm." My dad muttered turning his head

He slowly blinked clearing his eyes. "Kenzie?" he said barely loud enough to hear

"Shhhh, daddy the doctors coming." I was crying, just then the doctor came in and pushed me and Ben to the corner of the room. Ben wrapped his arms around my waist and let me stand there with teary eyes staring at my father…he was my dad; I refused to believe anything else.

"What's your name?"

"Mason…Greybeck." My dad struggled to get out because of how dry his throat is

"When's your birthday?"

"July 15th 1981." **(I really just made up a date. I don't really know. Sorry)**

"What's your wife's name?"

"Alex…Alex Greybeck." He said looking around as if he thought she was here

"Do you remember what happened?"

"An accident…A big truck and the kids!" he said

"Well it looks like you are going to make a fine recovery Mr. Greybeck…I will get the nurse to bring you some tea to sooth your throat." The doctor then left

I pulled away from Ben and went to where my father has now sat up in the bed. "Daddy!" I cried and carefully gave him a hug

"Kenzie…where's your…mother?" he asked

"At home…with Joey and the triplets." I told him

"Where are Caleb and Noah?" he asked taking a drink of water

"They didn't make it daddy, Megan didn't either." I whispered

"Oh no…I tried to save them…" he said

"Daddy don't blame yourself…it wasn't your fault it was your brothers." I said

"How do you know about him?"

"Mom invited him to stay with us…even after everything he did to us…"

"Your mother wouldn't do that…she hates Christian." He was confused

"He's my father." I quickly said

"What? Kenzie how could you say that?" my dad looked hurt

"Because it's true!" I started to sob "Mom slept with him! And lied to you about it! I'm not really your daughter!" I sobbed

"Shhhh, Kenzie…you will ALWAYS be my daughter. Do you understand?" he asked

I nodded and then heard Ben come up behind me. "Hey, Ben. How are you?" my dad asked

"Fine…Mr. Greybeck." He said

"What about you and mom?" I asked

"We will be fine…but we need to have a talk…but I am not going to say anything until she herself brings it up." He said

"MASON!" I heard my mother scream from down the hall. Before she could enter the room, me and Ben pushed into the darkest corner of the room, so my mom wouldn't see us. Ben grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze telling me everything would be okay…

"Alex…" My dad sighed as she entered

"Oh Mason! I'm so glad you're okay…" she cried

"Where are the triplets and Joey?" he asked

"Harper and…Zeke and watching them." She said

"In other words Harper and Christian are watching them." I mumbled under my breath

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked

"No, what?" My dad tried to cover up

"KENZIE!" my mom shrieked running over and wrapping her arms around me

"Let go!" I said pulling away and going back into Bens arms

"You scarred me half to death Mackenzie you are grounded for 3 months." She firmly said

"But mom! I had every right to run. You told me that Mason wasn't my dad!" I screamed

"Kenzie! How could you ever say such a thing! Mason is absolut—"I know." My dad cut her off

"What?" she turned to face me

"I know about you and Christian." He stated. I took this opportunity to sneak out of the room…

**Mason's POV**

"How…how do you know?" my wife looked heartbroken

"Kenzie told me…she's heartbroken…and not the only one hurt by this Alex." I told her "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your husband! I would've killed Christian knowing he made you sleep with him."

"He didn't exactly…make me." She whispered

"What?" I growled

"We had that huge fight about my parents a year after we got married…I went out to a bar and I saw him…we got drunk and well…he took me to his hotel." She looked away from me

"I should have NEVER invited him to the wedding." I said anger in my tone

"I'd been with him before Mason…"

"What?"

"We were on a break and he'd hit on me before…so I called him at that moment I didn't know who he was…"

"Alex…how could you do this to me?" I asked her

"Mason…I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Please forgive me." She cried

"Alex…my brother…really? Now my daughter. MY daughter!" I yelled

"Mason please…" she begged

"Just get me out of here. We will talk about this at another time." I felt myself go cold

"Okay…" she whispered wiping her tears and leaving the room

"I love you…" I whispered

"I know you do…I love you too." She said peeking her head back in

She left and I quietly thought to myself…What did I do to deserve this…

The love of my life broke my heart…I was sure not to show it, but it was there…the hurt…the pain…the rejection…

****2 Months later****

**Alex's POV  
**Mason was home now…we haven't talked since he came…Christian and Harper left and went to live in an apartment where I'm sure he was torturing her but I couldn't focus on her right now…Kenzie refuses to come home so has been staying at Bens for months…My family is falling apart, Joey, Rachel, Taylor and Matt have no idea what's going on…probably best but…

"Alex?" It was my husband

"Mason?" I asked turing around

"It's time we talk." He said "Everyone in the house is asleep, so it's now or never."

"Okay." We went into the living room and sat on the couch away from each other

"Why did you do it Alex?" the first thing out of his mouth

"I don't know Mason…I was drunk, I was young…we were just starting our marriage and I was scared, about Justin and my parents and I just…I needed to feel free for a night, but I didn't want that to happen!" I told him

"Then you should've stayed home and worked it out with me." He sighed. He was hurt…I could tell.

"If only you would've come to me. I would've helped you…and we wouldn't be here in this situation today." He sighed

"Mason I'm sorry…please know that! I don't love Christian! I hadn't seen him in almost 14 years, you know I love you! We had 4 beautiful children together!" I cried

"We should've had 5! Kenzie is supposed to be MINE!" I could tell he was getting upset

"She is! She is yours even if not biologically she wouldn't call anyone else daddy! Not for anything!" I begged him

"Please forgive me Mason…You don't know how much I love you…and the kids…this family is falling apart without you…we need you back…we need my…" I started "We need my New…British Guy back…" The tears rolling faster and faster down my cheeks

"Oh, Brown Eyes…" he came closer to me "Mason?" I looked into his eyes and for the first time since the accident I saw him…the man I fell in love with

**Kenzie's POV**

"Thanks for letting me stay for so long Ben…but I need to come home." I said to my boyfriend standing in front of my house

"You're welcome anytime…but you knew that." He kissed me "Goodnight Kenz."

I opened the door and walked inside while he went back to his Grandmas waiting car. "Mom! I'm home!" I called

I walked into the living room to see my Mom and Dad hugging and crying in each other's arms. "Hello?" I said getting their attention

"Your home?" my mom said

"Yeah…I need you guys…I need my daddy." I walked over and sat in between them. They shared a glance and began tickling me…like when I was little…

When they finished they kissed each other. "Ewwww…" I mumbled. In return I got tickled twice as much.

"Mom?" I said when breath finally returned to me

"Yeah?" she said

"Can we be tested? I need to know if he really is my dad or not…" I asked her

"Yes…we can." She kissed my head and grabbed my dad's hand

** Wow you guys that's AMAZING! Longest chapter EVER! OVER 3,000 words! I love you guys! Please Review I will try and update sooner! I have been super busy, but please review I love you all! Merry Christmas! My present to you! Yours to me is a review! Thanks LOVE YOU! **


	9. Help me!

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place!**

**Alex's POV**

My hands shook with fear. The envelope in my hands…could change the future. Kenzie might be Masons…or Christians…and in this moment, all I wanted to do was rip this envelope to shreds and pretend nothing has changed…

"Hey mom!" I heard Kenzie call entering the house

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Mason was at work then going to get the little ones at daycare. "Mom?" Kenzie called entering the kitchen where I sat

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Here…this came for you." I whispered handing her the envelope

"Umm, is this the…" I nodded and she slowly began to open it

She pulled the papers out and let out a scream of…Joy?

"He's my dad! Mason is my dad!" She ran over and hugged me

"Mom? You okay?" she asked. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, they kept coming but I just grabbed Kenzie and hugged her tight. "I love you honey…" I whispered

"I love you too mom…are you okay?" she asked

"I will be. Your dad will be home soon…we need to celebrate." I wiped at my tears

"Yeah, can we go out for dinner?" She asked

"Anywhere you want." I told her smiling

"Let's get takeout and go to the park and have a picnic." She smiled running to her room to put her bag away

"We're home!" I heard Mason call from the entry way and 4 little sets of feet heading to the kitchen

"MOMMY!" Rachel, Taylor, Matthew, and Joey yelled running over to me. I bent to their level and engulfed them in a hug. "Okay, go put your stuff away and get jackets on ask Kenzie for help okay." I told them as Mason entered the kitchen

"Brown eyes…" he mumbled coming over to me "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I don't know…just thinking about our 5 beautiful children…and Joey, and Caleb, and Noah, and Megan…"

"As in 5 you mean…the triplets, Noah and Kenzie?" he asked

I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. "I love you British Guy. Where would be today if I hadn't 'dropped' that paintbrush?" I smiled at him

"You're glad I said I needed an excuse to come and talk to you?" he playfully joked

"Absolutely…" I mumbled against his lips

"Ummm, Ewwww." I heard a voice behind us and saw Kenzie holding Joey and Rachel's hands and Matthew and Taylor on either side of them with their eyes all covered.

"Tickle time?" I whispered to Mason

"Definitely." He smiled and we casually walked over picking up Rachel and Joey I began to tickle them and Kenzie while Mason did the same.

We laughed so hard we were all crying by the time we let up.

I may not have the 'prefect' family…but I do have a prefect family…kids who love to laugh…a husband who won't leave my side, even in our darkest hours…

****One month later****

**Kenzie's POV**

Wow…the wedding was so beautiful! My Aunt Harper and Uncle Zeke are married! Now that Christian is in prison, and Harper is free of him we can all go back to being happy! Mom and Dad are not fighting anymore, the deaths of my siblings have been made peace with, and everything is okay again!

**Okay guys…I am so sorry this so short but I have no ideas…I am thinking about ending this soon, but only because I am idealess please help me ASAP! PM me or review an idea! I promise I will try and come up with something and update soon, but midterms are here as well so it might be a few days! **


	10. The End and very SORRY

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of If Only… :( I know…I've loved this story, but I am idealess so, here we go, I hope you enjoy. **

****10 years later****

**Alex's POV**

"Kenzie you look absolutely beautiful in that dress." I told my 23 year old daughter trying not to cry

"Thanks mom. Where's dad?" she asked me smoothing out her dress

"Getting ready. He'll be here in a minute." I told her

"Hey Kenzie! We got the flowers." Rachel and Taylor 15 years old came in with 3 bunches of flowers

"Thanks guys." She kissed her younger sisters and fixed their pink bridal dresses…My little girl is getting married…

"Knock Knock!" Mason entered the room "There are my girls." He kissed each of them then came to me and kissed me

"Our baby is getting married." I whispered to him

"I know Sweetie…I know."

There was a knock on the door, I walked over and saw my sons on the other side, "They're ready. Is everyone?" Mattie asked

"Yeah, girls! Come get your escorts." They came over looped arms and walked out

We were alone just Mackenzie, Mason and I…this is how our family started. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks. "Momma doesn't cry. We're going to be living in the old apartment. We'll be fine." Kenzie hugged me

"I love you momma." She whispered

**Kenzie's POV**

I looped arms with my dad as we stood outside the doors of the church…this was it…I was getting married…They opened the doors and my eyes locked with his…Ben's… My dad walked me down the aside and gave me away…

Ben was always there for me…he has always been my best friend forever…We did our vows and said I do…you may kiss the bride…Ben pulled my veil up and kissed me.

We grabbed hands and he pulled me down the aisle and towards the rest of our future. I was glad the wedding was so soon…because I needed to tell Ben out news…we were having a baby. When we were alone in the reception hall waiting for everyone to arrive I pulled him aside. "Ben, I love you so much…I need to tell you…we're having a baby!"

"Kenzie? Are you serious? That's great!" he kissed me. "I love you two so much!" he said

I laughed and kissed him and the party began. We wouldn't tell anyone about the baby until after the honeymoon.

The End

**A/N: PLEASE be nice. I seriously know this chapter sucks…it's the end and I was so stuck I didn't know how to end it I am soooooooooo sorry! Please forgive my writers block. I've also been very depressed so it's been twice as hard! Review I am thinking of a new story soon a new MALAX one so keep your eye out for it. Title? I don't know yet. But I'll let y'all know. **

**Review!**


End file.
